Lots More Blues, Rags and Hollers
Lots More Blues, Rags and Hollers is an album by the blues trio Koerner, Ray & Glover, released in 1964. Contents 1 History 2 Reception 3 Track listing 4 Personnel 5 References 6 External links History Between this release and their next, Dave Ray and John Koerner each recorded a solo album, Snaker's Here and Spider Blues, respectively. The trio also appeared at the 1964 Newport Folk Festival, where their performance was recorded for the Vanguard Records album Newport Folk Festival 1964: Evening Concerts Vol. 3. The songs performed by the trio included "Blackjack Davy" and "What's the Matter with the Mill". Lots More Blues, Rags and Hollers was reissued by Red House Records in 1999 with five bonus tracks from the original sessions. It was also reissued by WEA International along with Blues, Rags and Hollers in 2004.1 Reception Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating Allmusic 4/5 stars1 No Depression (no rating) 2 In his review of the 1999 reissue of their second album, No Depression critic Joel Roberts stated Koerner, Ray and Glover "emerged as one of the best and most popular groups on the burgeoning ’60s blues-folk revival scene" and said their original tunes "stand up next to the classics."2 Calling them "the best white blues group", Allmusic critic Jeff Burger wrote, "Koerner and Ray were first-rate guitarists, Glover could play harmonica like nobody's business and they all sang with style, enthusiasm, and a dash of humor. Plus, they had great material, some from blues giants like Lead Belly and Memphis Minnie, but much of it original." Track listing 1."Black Dog" (traditional) – 2:11 2."Whomp Bom" (John Koerner) – 3:04 3."Black Betty" (Lead Belly) – :59 4."Honey Bee" (McKinley Morganfield) – 4:59 5."Crazy Fool" (Koerner) – 3:40 6."Keep Your Hands Off Her" (Lead Belly, Gil Turner) – 1:57 7."Duncan and Brady" (traditional, adapted with new lyrics by Koerner) – 4:30 8."Fine Soft Land" (Dave Ray) – 3:50 9."Red Cross Store" (Lead Belly, John Lomax, Alan Lomax) – 1:58 10."Lady Day" (Koerner) – 3:46 11."Freeeze to Me, Mama" (Ray) – 2:21 12."Ted Mack Rag" (Koerner) – 1:33 13."Fannin Street" (Lead Belly) – 5:04 14."Love Bug" (Koerner) – 2:20 15."Can't Get My Rest at Night" (Ray) – 3:21 16."What's the Matter with the Mill?" (Memphis Minnie) – 2:07 1999 reissue bonus tracks: 17."Fixin' to Die" (Bukka White adapted with new lyrics by Ray) – 3:47 18."My Little Woman" (Koerner) – 2:10 19."Leavin' Here Blues" (Ray) – 4:48 20."Southbound Train" (Koerner) – 4:04 21."Slappin' on My Black Cat Bone" (Ray) – 2:14 Personnel Tony "Little Sun" Glover – harmonica, vocals, liner notes, arranger "Spider" John Koerner – guitar, harmonica, arranger, vocals Dave "Snaker" Ray – guitar, arranger, vocals Production notes Paul Rothchild – producer Jac Holzman – producer, production supervisor Chris Frymire – remixing, mastering Tony Glover – remixing, mastering William S. Harvey – cover design Dave Ray – remixing, mastering Eric Peltoniemi – design, reissue production supervisor Paul Nelson – liner notes, assistant producer References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Burger, Jeff. "Lots More Blues, Rags and Hollers > Review". Allmusic. Retrieved May 7, 2010. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Roberts, Joel (July–August 1999). "Review: (lots more) Blues, Rags and Hollers". No Depression (22). External links Koerner, Ray and Glover discography Category:1964 work songs albums